Gratsu Week 2015
by grayXnatsuFT
Summary: Gray and Natsu discovers what people call Gratsu and Gratsu week a week that fans take to celebrate the love Gray and Natsu vow to each other Gratsu week starts on june 20 can be found on both Tumblr and deviantart Gratsu-week.


**Natsu and Gray discovers Gratsu and the way fans have of celebrating the love of those two love birds**

 **One Shot if you want to call it that but mainly a way to advertise Gratsu week that will be on june 20**

* * *

Natsu was astonished to say the least Warren's creation were awsome . The fire mage was now sitting in one of the guild's room in front o a new kind of Lacrima . Natsu could have a look at so many , what did Warren even call them ? Ah ! yes ! , sites . That thing called net was so great , and while surffing the net Natsu found something strange . Gratsu ? What was that ? Might as well figure it out by clicking here . And so the Dragon slayer clicked and … well saying he was shocked was one hell of an understatement . And just when Natsu was scrolling through pictures that defined what Gratsu was Gray fullbuster decided to make his entrance in the room , and before Natsu had the time to realize he was there the raven was behind him.

-What are you doing ? Natsu froze , he wished the earth would swallow him. Still he replied nonetheless

\- Well you see i was trying out Warren's new invention and it's really amazing an-

\- I wasn't talking about that I was talking about this , said the ice mage while pointing at a certain picture of the fire and ice mage in a daring pose doing some daring stuff.

The pinkette turned to look at what Gray was pointing at and immediately turned bright red and smoke came out of his head .

\- Wel l at least I am the one topping

What ? What's with this reaction ? Was that all the raven cared about who topped ? That was a subject too embarassing for he pinkette , he didn't dare retort . That was so out of character for him still he shut up. And while the pinkette was fuming with embarassement Gray continued to surf through the Gratsu search . Discovering a site that mentionned « Gratsu week ». He clicked and saw a whole blog about the dragon slayer and him . Wow there was people out there that held weeks just for the both them . Well there was creepy things on this internet thing , but this week thing wasn't that bad . Well might as well discover a bit more about this . He looked in the about well the week was being held this year too and it would be its fourth edition. This year i twas from june 20 to 27 . Well there was still time Gray's lips morfed into a smirk.

\- Hey Natsu look at this

\- Huh ? That was the first sound that came out of the pinkette since the raven came in .

The pinkette looked closely at what Gray was inspecting , then not understanding why the raven wanted him to look at this he asked :

\- So what ? He asked cluelessly

\- You see there is people out there that make weeks just to celebrate the love we vow to each other . They make things featuring us in romantic situations .

\- That's so rude

\- Well i don't think that , it's quite obsessive but I don't mind that much . Look there is a week this year too going from june 20 to 27 and the themes aren't bad :

Day 1: High School / AU  
Day 2: Animals  
Day 3: Mine  
Day 4: Wet / Melt  
Day 5: Technology  
Day 6: Fathers / Family  
Day 7: Reunion / Seperation

\- I don't understand . What are you really trying to say .

\- What i am trying to say is , what do you think if we participated in the week thing ?

\- WE ? As in you , the ice block and me the awsome dragon slayer .

\- Yeah you the flame brain and me

\- I didn't see the point , plus we don't have the romantic relationship they think we have .

\- It's not romantic at all and even the fans aknowledge that it's rough but there is love to it and some moments of softeness . And if you think about it isn't that what our relationship is about ?

\- Yeah … but the love part …

\- What don't tell me that you don't love me ?

\- It's not that … It's just … HEY STRIPPER STOP IT WITH THAT LOOK , screamed the slayer , he croosed his arms puffed his cheeks and turned his head away . Yes the dragon slayer was pouting . What a childish guy still he was as cute as those guys imagined him in their Gratsu fantasy .

Well Gray never thought about the salamander that way but those Gratsu stuff he found made him think of the dragon slayer in a whole new way . And didn't feel disgusting or repulsive . The raven decided to make a daring move . He put his hand on the pinkette's cheek to turn his head and then he planted a soft kiss on those cherry , soft lips . It didn't last long but that quick peck made the dragon slayer from his chair .

\- What do you think you are doing ? Screamed the poor pinkette with his hands over his mouth .

The raven didn't pay him any mind instead he walked out saying

\- Gratsu … I like that name , we are definetly going to participate to that week

\- Hey don't go deciding by yourself stupid perverted stripper , but before he could finish what he was saying or screaming the door shut behind Gray .

The pinkette still sitting on the floor was beyond furious , he hated this stupid thing , he hated Warren for making it , he hated those stupid shipper for making Gratsu but most of all he hated Gray for kissing him and loving this stupid idea of Gratsu week . Well he didn't really hate them all it was just the way Gray made his heart beat , it unnerved him but he didn't really hate it , it wasn't uncomfortable , it was a nice and warm feeling , but still i twas strange to him . That idiot Gray making him feel like this plus that was his first kiss .


End file.
